The Sleepover
by AmberStarry
Summary: All the hosts choose the same night of a sleepover to confess to Haruhi, but the darkness of the halls in Tamaki's mansion prevents them from seeing where they're going. So what happens? They end up confessing to each other instead!


**The Sleepover**

It all started off as an innocent suggestion from Honey-senpai, a harmless little idea that he communicated to the rest of the hosts for something fun to do. "We should have a sleepover!" He declared, throwing Usa-chan up into the air and catching him again in excitement.

Tamaki whipped around almost immediately, clapping his hands together in adulation, "What a great idea Honey-sempai, we should! And we'll have games, and food, and movies, just like the commoners!"

Kyouya looked up from his notebook at the blondes who were now chatting excitedly and making plans. A spark of interest glinted in his eyes as he contemplated the merit of a sleepover; it could be quite beneficial. Ever since the host club had visited Nekozawa's beach, Kyouya hadn't been able to get that incident with Haruhi out of his mind. He had been so close, he could have had her right there and then if he had wanted, but he wasn't that sadistic; he couldn't bring himself to do that to her, despite how the situation appeared. But oh, the regret that he hadn't was still there, nagging at him constantly like an insidious disease that slowly kills you from the inside out while the pain worsens at an almost unbearable pace, too slow to catch with your senses but too fast to it quash in it's tracks.

It's not so much that he was in 'love' with her, more like he just wanted to know what all the hype was about – to experience it for himself. Indeed all the host club had had close experiences with her, but all the rest had reacted in such a way that Kyouya felt he was missing something. They had all been enthralled by her the moment she walked through the third music rooms double doors, but he had never seen anything special about her. Sure, she was admirable in the way that she didn't care about other people's opinions in the slightest and was totally independent, but it wasn't like she was the only person on the planet like that. Kyouya decided that the only way he would be able to understand was to do a little experimenting so he could make his own educated hypothesis. The beach had been his first attempt at getting close to her, but Haruhi had completely misinterpreted his advances as a life lesson. Perhaps he hadn't chosen the best of times to execute his plan, but now he had his second chance. If the host club had a sleepover, he would once again be under the same roof with her and could make his move, which hopefully wouldn't be preceded by another situation that could turn his 'experiment' into a 'gesture of friendship'. Yes, it was perfect.

"I agree with Tamaki, having a sleepover sounds like fun." Kyouya cut in, causing Tamaki to run up and engulf him in a bear hug.

"Yay, mummy is coming!" The blonde squealed, releasing Kyouya and hopping around in happiness.

Across the room, Hikaru and Kaoru looked on at the two blondes, and now Kyouya, who were discussing the arrangements for the aforementioned sleepover.

"Kyouya is actually going along with this?" Kaoru asked aloud in awe, wondering what had possessed Kyouya in the last five minutes.

"Maybe he can see some sort of merit in it," Hikaru offered, shrugging. Personally, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to care about Kyouya right now. This could be the opportunity he needed to get close to Haruhi, the one he had been impatiently waiting for, for god knows how long. The little brunette who had weaseled her way into his world without even knowing it; He needed her, no matter what anybody else said. Nobody made his heart race like she did, well, except for one person but that was for a completely different reason – happiness. Right now he was focused on Haruhi, and the excitement she gave him just by being within a five-meter radius. He had been biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pour his heart out to her and tell her everything. He hadn't really thought about what he would do if she didn't return or accept his feelings, but if that happened he would deal with it when the time came.

"Still, a sleepover does sound kind of fun," Kaoru commented again, cutting through Hikaru's thoughts.

Hikaru blinked before smirking, "Yeah, we could totally mess with milord!" he laughed, looking back over at the animated trio across the room.

Kaoru smiled and followed his brothers gaze. He was happy that Hikaru was happy, but he couldn't fight the sinking feeling he had in his stomach. Hikaru had gotten much closer to Haruhi in the last few weeks and Kaoru had been left alone in the sidelines, watching from afar. While Kaoru could put up with being alone and watching his brother make new friends, he wasn't sure how he would cope if Hikaru took that next step and finally broke away from him altogether. Something told him that if they went to this sleepover Hikaru would make that final jump and ask Haruhi out, and then he would be left alone permanently. But he wouldn't hold it against Hikaru if he did that, he couldn't. He couldn't take away his brothers happiness, no matter what the outcome for him might be, that was just the way it was. If they were at a sleepover at least he might be able to enjoy himself and not think about Hikaru, if only for one night.

"So I guess we're in then?" Kaoru asked, grinning mischievously at his twin.

"Roger that!" Hikaru barked, giving Kaoru a mock-salute before jumping up and dragging his younger brother over to the chaos ensuing with Kyouya, Tamaki and Honey.

"What do you think about this?" Haruhi asked Mori, as the two sat on a loveseat watching the rest of the hosts disinterestedly.

Mori shrugged, "If they're all in we don't really get much of a say, do we?"

Haruhi sighed and nodded, "True. I still think you're just going to go because of Honey-senpai though," she aired with a laugh.

Mori chuckled, "Mitsukuni is capable of taking care of himself, but yes, I'll probably end up going along with him."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything; she had always thought Mori and Honey had a strange relationship. Over time she had learned not to question it though, especially since they could both kick her ass if they so wished. Not that they would ever hit a girl, but better to keep on the safe side anyway.

Mori picked up his schoolbag, which happened to be on the ground next to him, and started searching through it for his water bottle. Honey had already voiced the idea of a sleepover to him earlier, and he had of course agreed to tag along. So there was really no need for him to participate in the commotion. This worked out in his favour anyway; since his participation was already pre-established, he could spend more time just sitting here with Haruhi. Out of all of the hosts, Mori was probably the most unreadable, and nobody knew that he had started crushing on the brunette cross-dresser just as hard as the rest of them. He had even kept this secret from Honey, feeling that it would be best left to only his own knowledge. Right now his heart was pumping like mad. But tonight he would finally divulge his secret, because he was going to tell her exactly how he felt. Mori knew that he would probably be rejected, and when he did he would be a gentlemen and take it in his stride, but he still had to give it a go. Yes, tonight was the night – butterflies in his stomach be damned.

Finding his bottle, Mori pulled it out and placed the bag back on the floor. "This should be fun," He smirked before putting the bottle to his lips and taking a swig.

Haruhi gave him an exasperated smile, "Yep."

"So it's settled then!" Tamaki suddenly announced, leaping out from the group of boys who had been sorting out the final details of the slumber party. "We'll have it at my house, and you can all sleep in the guest rooms!"

Haruhi sat up straight and frowned, "Uh, when you have a sleepover everybody generally sleeps in the same room."

Tamaki's face immediately went three shades darker, "But that would be inappropriate! A girl can't sleep with a bunch of boys, it's indecent!"

Haruhi's frown deepened, "Why? I'm not ten anymore, and we're all over playing doctor by now, aren't we?" Haruhi panned her eyes across the room to see everybody exchanging glances at one another. Sighing, Haruhi shook her head in defeat, "You're probably right, using the guest rooms would be best."

Tamaki smiled, "Great, the sleepover will start at seven o'clock sharp! Kyouya and I shall get the food, the Twins are in charge of games, Mori and Honey are bringing movies and all Haruhi has to do is show up and look pretty – agreed?"

The reply was in perfect unison, save for Haruhi who just scowled in annoyance, "Agreed!"

"Alright, see you guys later then!" Tamaki chirped, walking over to the piano and picking up his bag. That had been a close one; if they were all in the same room he would never have been able to get Haruhi alone long enough to confess to her. Yes, Tamaki had realized not long ago that he was in love with the female host, and he intended to tell her tonight. It was so simple, but he did not know how he would take rejection if it occurred. But he was sure he wouldn't be rejected, he had never been before. He knew it must be love, the way he felt like he was floating whenever he was near her, whenever he talked to Kyouya about her, whenever he thought about all the times he had had with the host club and just watched Haruhi from afar. Oh yes, it was _l'amour_ all right. Tonight was his chance, probably one of his best chances too. He just desperately wished that he wouldn't royally screw things up like he usually did.

The rest of the host club followed suit and picked up their belongings, shuffling out of the room to make preparations for the night ahead. Each boy plotting how he was going to confront the only female in the group, while said female remained totally oblivious to the disaster that was destined to ensue.

* * *

><p>The Suoh residence was aglow with fun and laughter, despite the growing nervousness from the boys who knew that their time was approaching. The night had been a great success, and everybody had had a surprisingly good time. There hadn't been any drama or to-dos; it had been quite peaceful all in all. In fact, as Kaoru and Honey sat together in their silk pyjamas watching the other hosts interact, it seemed to them as if everybody was too consumed by their own thoughts to fight.<p>

"Everybody's awfully quiet," Honey remarked to Kaoru, looking around at the other hosts who were currently gathered around a low table, engrossed in a game of monopoly – a game of monopoly that Kyouya was winning.

"I'm not paying rent to you again!" Tamaki snapped at Kyouya, giving the raven-haired boy the best glare he could muster.

"It's not a choice Tamaki, it's the rules of the game. You landed on the square, so you have to pay me rent," Kyouya replied calmly, holding his hand out for the monopoly money that he was owed.

Tamaki sighed and placed a one thousand, five hundred and two hundred yen bill in Kyouya's hand dejectedly while Hikaru watched on giggling, Mori smirked and Haruhi just shook her head.

Kaoru nodded, "You're right, Tamaki would usually be ranting about that by now."

"What do you thinks got them all so distracted?"

Kaoru turned to Honey, who was still watching the other hosts with his huge childlike, yet knowing caramel eyes. "I don't know Honey-senpai, I really don't know."

From over at the monopoly table, Haruhi covered her mouth with her hand and let out a small yawn. "I'm tired guys, I think I'm going to go to sleep," She informed, putting her money and cards down and standing up.

"I'm tired too," Hikaru said placing his cards down as well.

"We might as well all go to bed now, it is getting late," Kyouya inputted, sorting his money out into the right slots for the bank. He had insisted on being bank manager, since he was the best with money.

Tamaki nodded and threw his cards on the table, "Don't worry about that Kyouya, we'll clean up in the morning," With that he stood up and stretched before addressing the others again, "Does everybody remember where their rooms are? Mine is at the very end of the corridor upstairs on the left hand side, Kyouya's is the next one down from mine, Haruhi's is the third down on the right, Honey's room in the next down from hers, the Twins' room is the next one down from Kyouya's room and Mori has the last room on the right. Have we got that?" Everybody nodded and those that hadn't already stood did so. "Alright, _tout le monde__ bonsoir_!"

"Goodnight Tamaki," everyone replied in unison causing the host king to smile brightly before turning on his heel and exiting the room, leaving everyone to say goodnight to each other.

"Goodnight guys, I'm off," Haruhi waved absently while covering another yawn.

Everybody bid her goodnight as she walked away; meanwhile Kaoru took Hikaru's hand and nodded to the door. "Let's go,"

Hikaru smiled and turned back to Mori, Honey and Kyouya who were getting ready to leave themselves, "Night guys,"

"Night Hitachiins," The trio replied and Hikaru and Kaoru disappeared out the door.

The last remaining hosts cleaned up a bit despite Tamaki's words, before heading upstairs together and bidding each other good night.

* * *

><p>Rolling over, Tamaki peered at his bedside clock. The time was now twelve midnight, the time he had decided to confess to Haruhi. Everyone had gone to bed about half an hour ago, so he was hopeful that by now they were all asleep or doing something like reading to keep themselves occupied, so they wouldn't notice anything going on in Haruhi's room.<p>

"This is it," Tamaki breathed, throwing off the covers of his bed and grabbing Kuma-chan nervously. "I'm going to tell her, I'm going to tell her, I'm going to tell her…" He clutched Kuma-chan tightly to his chest as he slid out of bed, repeating his mantra and slowly making his way out of his room.

* * *

><p>Mori lowered the book he was reading and glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. Twelve. He supposed now would be the best time, everybody would probably be asleep by now and he could do it quickly without an audience. Peeling off his blankets calmly, Mori placed his book on the nightstand, stretched, yawned, and started off to do the deed that had been plaguing his mind all day.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyouya pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. It was midnight, and he had waited long enough. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he tossed his covers to the side and jumped out of bed, determined in his task to talk to the girl across the hallway.<p>

The eerie light from his laptop screen glowed brightly, shrouding the room in a white neon light. Kyouya had been absently reading an article on wikipedia to pass the time, and had placed his laptop on the bedside table. Thinking better of leaving it open to waste battery, Kyouya closed it causing the dim luminescence to disappear and be replaced with pitch-black darkness. Kyouya was happy that he wasn't afraid of the dark; it would be ironic if something like that stopped him from completing his mission.

"Well, time to get this show on the road…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair and walking to the door.

* * *

><p>Hikaru cracked an eye open to see Kaoru lying next to him fast asleep. His auburn bangs slightly covering his eyes, probably having fallen over them while he slept. Tamaki had explained that he didn't have any guest rooms with two beds, and the twins didn't like to sleep in separate rooms, so they ended up sharing a bed. This was a bit awkward for Hikaru, who had planned on telling Haruhi his feelings in the middle of the night; but he didn't want to tell Kaoru about his plan just in case he got rejected, to only have Kaoru start pitying him for the sad sob he was. Kaoru was a fairly light sleeper, so the chances of waking him when he tried to get out of bed were high, he'd just have to be very careful and hope for the best.<p>

Deciding it was now or never, Hikaru peeled the covers off slowly, and gently slid his way out of the bed. Once he was standing, he started to tiptoe across the room to the door, hoping against hope that Kaoru didn't wake up and start interrogating him – like he just knew he would if that happened. When he got to the door, Hikaru heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to look at Kaoru one last time; when he was satisfied Kaoru was still asleep, he softly opened the door and edged his way out of the room.

As the door closed, Kaoru cracked an eye open and then sat up in bed. This was it; Hikaru was going to do it. He had woken up as soon as Hikaru had started moving out of the bed, even when he tried to be careful he still rocked the goddam thing more than a normal person would 'getting it on'. Kaoru turned and looked out the window solemnly, if Haruhi accepted Hikaru's feelings this would be the last night he and his brother would sleep in the same bed. It would be way too awkward afterwards. There was nothing for it though, Kaoru refused to stop it from happening. So resigning himself to accept it with good grace, Kaoru grabbed the pillow Hikaru had been laying on, hugged it softly to himself, inhaled the faint scent of his brothers strawberry shampoo that had been left on it and laid back down to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, the lights had been turned off and it was pitch black. You wouldn't have been able to see your own hand if you had put it up in front of your face that was how dark it was. The four boys who had ventured out of their rooms to visit Haruhi were all wandering in what they thought to be the right direction, trying to feel their way to her room.<p>

Tamaki clutched Kuma-chan even tighter to himself as he paced forward in the darkness, squinting his eyes to try and get a better view of where he was going. Damn Shima and all the other servants, why couldn't they have left the lights on? It would have made things so much easier!

Meanwhile, Mori was walking aimlessly in what he assumed to be the direction of Haruhi's room. He scratched his head absently, humming lowly in concern. This could have gone better, so much for being smooth.

Kyouya had stayed next to the wall, and was using it as a guide so he knew if he had found a door, so far he hadn't had any luck though. He had come across Tamaki's bedroom, a room he knew inside out by now, but that was obviously not the room he wanted. Truthfully, Kyouya was surprised at how easy it was to get lost in a place he had been in so often just because the lights were off.

Hikaru took the easiest route and kept walking straight after exiting his and Kaoru's room, since he knew Haruhi's room was directly across from theirs. He had his hands out to make sure he didn't walk into the door, but he was fairly confident that he would reach the room easily if he just kept moving forward. That is, until he walked right into something and fell backwards with and audible thud on the floor. He heard the sound of something else fall beside him, and immediately sprang back in fright. Tamaki never said there were monsters in his house!

* * *

><p>Mori blinked in surprise. He had been walking calmly when all of a sudden something – or perhaps someone - had crashed into him and sent him falling to the floor. Normally he would have caught himself, but since this was a shock and it was dark, he had fallen over sideways. Shaking it off, Mori felt for the ground and lifted himself back up. He was sure he heard the sound of another person, but he didn't have time to investigate right now. Sticking a hand out to feel for a wall, it landed on a door handle and his head immediately snapped around to the direction of his hand.<p>

He had found it? Just like that? Luck was on his side today. Turning the handle softly, Mori peeked his head in to make sure it wasn't just an empty room. Low and behold, a dimly lit night-light illuminated enough of the room for a small lump of the bed to be visible; this must have been it! Mori smiled to himself before stepping in and closing the door softly.

Walking over to the bed, he sat down gently and looked at the person fast asleep. He couldn't see Haruhi because the blankets were right over her head, but he still felt nervous. Placing a hand softly on where her head should have been, he started to speak since he was too nervous to wake her up.

"Haruhi, it's Mori. I know this may seem out of the blue, because I'm not good at expressing my emotions but…" Mori cut himself off to swallow. This was harder than he thought it would be. Squeezing his eyes shut, he focused all his energy on getting the last few words out, "I-I love you." Mori's eyes shot open when the blankets started moving under his hand, and the covers got pulled down to reveal a face.

Honey's big innocent eyes looked up at him, shock painted all over the blondes cute little face. "You love me?" Honey asked, blinking expectantly at the taller teenager that was gazing down at him looking positively petrified.

Mori's jaw dropped in mortification. This was certainly not Haruhi! What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't say he didn't love Mitsukuni, because he didn't want to hurt him, but Mitsukuni wasn't supposed to be the person receiving this message! This was very bad, very, very bad! Mori snapped his jaw shut and took the hand that was now resting on Honey's shoulder back to rest it in his lap. "Uh…. Well, um…. I –"

Before Mori could finish, Honey jumped up and threw his arms around Mori's neck, "I love you too Takashi!" He giggled, beaming happily at the taller host. Mori only had a second to process what was happening before Honey swooped in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Mori's eyes instantly closed of their own accord, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into the kiss. His heart was beating like mad, and the butterflies in his stomach were doing somersaults; this sensation was even more intense than what he had thought was his love for Haruhi. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that he had walked into Mitsukuni's room instead.

Honey pulled back and laughed when he saw a piece of Mori's hair had fallen over his face. Bringing up one of his tiny hands Honey brushed the hair off Mori's eyes. Mori stared at him in wonder, how could he have never seen it before? Mitsukuni was always right there, and he didn't even realize. "I really do love you, Mitsukuni."

Honey smiled again and jumped back down onto the bed, grabbing Usa-chan who he had left on his pillow. "Now I know why you were so quiet tonight. Come on Takashi, let's go to sleep!"

Mori raised an eyebrow – he had been quiet? Only Mistukuni would notice that he, the least articulate of the group, was being quiet when he hardly talked anyway. Nodding, Mori slipped into bed next to Honey, wrapping his arms lovingly around the small boy. "_Oyasumi_, Mistukuni."

"_Oyasumi_, Takashi."

* * *

><p>Hikaru whipped his head left and right, trying to see what he had run into. However, the darkness wasn't just going to disappear because he willed it to. If only things were that easy. Realising that he was wasting time freaking out over what was probably nothing, Hikaru stood up and continued walking in what he assumed to be the same direction he had been walking in previously. He once again stuck out his hands, to make sure he didn't walk into any furniture, walls or doors. He was certain that he could hear footsteps, shuffling along the ground down the other end of the hall. Either his mind was playing tricks on him, or there was night creatures prowling around in this house.<p>

Hikaru shuddered just before his hands came to rest on what distinctly felt like a door. Running his hand down the door, he quickly located the handle and sucked in a deep breathe before twisting it and pushing the door open. The room was almost as dark as the hallway, but the dim lighting from the window on the wall directly opposite the door gave enough light for Hikaru to be able to make out the silhouettes of the chairs, television and bed that sat inside, as well as the actual window itself.

Hikaru jumped slightly when he spotted the blankets on the bed moving; someone was in the bed, it must be Haruhi! Taking another deep breath to calm his nerves, Hikaru walked in, closing the door gently behind him. There was no turning back, now it was too late. Closing in on the bed, Hikaru looked down at the shadow of the sleeping form. He could make out the profile of her face, peacefully resting on the giant white pillow beneath. Just as he was about to say something, his words caught in his throat. This was too surreal; he couldn't do it. He had been brooding over this for weeks, telling himself that he was just going to let it all out and be done with it, but when it came to the crunch he couldn't even bring himself to speak.

_Maybe I don't need to speak. _Hikaru thought, as an idea suddenly popped into his head. He could do this without words; he just needed to use gesture of love that she would recognize. A kiss. Yes, it would be just like sleeping beauty! He would kiss her, and then she would wake up happily and they could ride off into the sunset together. And all it would take was a simple kiss.

The oldest Hitachiin twin nodded to himself in conviction and closed his eyes. Bending down, he placed his lips softly on the persons' who was sleeping. He instantly felt a reaction when the persons' lips tensed, and then relaxed into the kiss. Haruhi's lips were soft and warm, and seemed to fit Hikaru's lips perfectly. Deciding that Haruhi had obviously made her choice, since she hadn't pulled back, Hikaru decided to open his eyes to see her reaction for himself. So, fluttering his eyes open, Hikaru looked up and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Jumping backwards and effectively ripping himself away, Hikaru slapped a hand to his lips, startled.

"Kaoru!" He squeaked, his eyes now twice the size of what they were originally.

Kaoru sat up in bed and frowned. Leaning over, he switched a lamp on, showering light over the two boys so they could now see everything. Kaoru's mussed auburn hair clearly showed, as did his confused expression. "Yes?"

"I just kissed you!" Hikaru exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

Kaoru nodded, "Yes, you did. Mind telling me why you jumped away though?" He looked somewhat disappointed that Hikaru was so shocked.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Because you're Kaoru? My _brother_? My _twin brother_? My _identical twin brother_?" Hikaru offered, unsure of exactly what was going on here.

"Brothers can kiss," Kaoru contended, "It's like kissing dad, you don't freak out when you kiss him."

Hikaru shook his head, "That's different, this kiss was a bit more intimate in nature than the kisses I give dad." Hikaru's head shot up. What the hell did he just say? Did he just tell Kaoru that he kissed him intimately? _What_ was _wrong _with him?

Kaoru looked down and started twiddling his thumbs, "Well, I still don't mind. You can kiss me however you want. I love you, Hikaru."

Hikaru nearly fainted. He had been hoping to get Haruhi tonight, and instead he had gotten Kaoru. Still, that kiss had been something; it had felt infinitely right in more ways than one. Did that mean Kaoru was really the one he had been looking for, and not Haruhi?

Kaoru looked up from his hands at his brother, his golden orbs boring into Hikaru's with an intensity that could only be paralleled by Hikaru's own. Thinking back, Hikaru had even admitted earlier that Kaoru had made his heart race, but he had brushed it off as being from happiness. Looking at Kaoru now though, he couldn't believe he had never realized how beautiful his brother was. Even with his hair all messed up from sleep, and his baggy, crinkled neko pyjamas that he had had for years, he was gorgeous. His big amber eyes, his small, perfectly rounded pink lips that curled into the cutest smile, his velvet skin, his gentle loving hands and his kind sensitive personality were all perfect.

Knowing exactly what he had to do now, Hikaru walked up to the bed, sat down and slipped back underneath the covers, scooted closer to Kaoru, cupped his brothers face in his hands and leant in to kiss Kaoru passionately. It was better than anything he could have fathomed with Haruhi, or anybody else for that matter. Who needed Haruhi anyway when he had Kaoru right there the whole time.

Pulling back for air, Hikaru gazed into Kaoru's eyes, "I love you too Kaoru, more than you will ever know."

* * *

><p>Tamaki sighed as he walked. He had been wandering around in the darkness for what seemed like years now, and he was no closer to finding Haruhi's room. What had he been doing these last three years? As if he hadn't memorized these halls over all the time he had spent alone in this mansion, but no, he was still as lost as if this was the first time he had ventured them. Logic just got screwed.<p>

Feeling completely hopeless, Tamaki almost squealed for joy when he walked head-first into a door. It took him long enough, but he had finally got there! Tucking Kuma-chan under his left arm, Tamaki opened the door and walked in happily. The room was too dark for him to see anything, but he walked forward in search of the bed anyway and bumping into it, fell onto a soft mattress; Kuma-chan slipped out of his grasp and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Outside, Kyouya could make out the faint outline of doorway, and a person lying on a bed within. This must have been Haruhi's room, he had already passed Tamaki's, Hikaru and Kaoru's door had been closed when he Mori and Honey had come upstairs, and he had seen Mori and Honey close their doors. Logically speaking, the only room this <em>could<em> be was Haruhi's. So, making an informed decision to do this, Kyouya walked into the room calmly.

Kyouya had to squint his eyes to be able to see anything even remotely, if only he could turn on the light without waking up Haruhi. As he took another step forward, Kyouya' foot came to rest on something soft. Bending down and picking the object up, Kyouya investigated and found it was a stuffed animal. Strange, he had never seen stuffed animals in Haruhi's room at her apartment. Maybe she was embarrassed to have one, so she hid it from the hosts. Kyouya didn't really care, I mean, Tamaki had a teddy bear and he had never made fun of him for it; although it would have been very easy to. Shrugging, Kyouya threw the toy back onto the floor and pressed forward. Suddenly, Kyouya tripped and fell onto something warm and lumpy, which let out a startled cry. Wait a minute, a startled cry? Kyouya immediately lifted his himself off the person he had fallen onto and blinked.

"Haruhi?" The person underneath him asked at the same time Kyouya did. Kyouya's jaw dropped, who was this person?

"Haruhi, is that you?" The person asked, squirming underneath Kyouya, "It's Tamaki,"

Kyouya sat up at that and started looking for a light, after a few seconds he found the lamp and switched it on. The light revealed his silver pineapple laptop laying on the nightstand next to the lamp and Kyouya had to resist the urge to slap himself. Not only had he got the wrong person, but he had also managed to wander straight back to the place he had come from. If he wasn't the biggest idiot ever, then he was only trumped by Tamaki who was lying on his bed, gaping up at him like a retarded fish.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki gasped in alarm, sitting up. Where was Haruhi? Wasn't this her room?

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "We were obviously aiming to do the same thing, but we haven't reached Haruhi's room. This is my room." Kyouya explained in exasperation.

Tamaki spotted Kuma-chan on the ground and picked him up. "You wanted to talk to Haruhi as well?" He asked Kyouya, crossing his legs on the bed.

Kyouya sat down beside Tamaki and nodded, "What are the odds that we'd both go to do the same thing at the same time?"

Tamaki laughed, "We are best friends, we think alike!"

Kyouya smirked, "Great minds do think alike," He remarked.

"Exactly."

Kyouya's smirk turned into a serious expression, "Why were you going to talk to Haruhi?" He inquired, all humor vacant from the look he was now giving Tamaki.

Tamaki looked down nervously and gulped, "I-I was going to confess to her tonight…" he said quietly, fiddling with Kuma-chan's ears.

Kyouya turned away. Well there went his chance; Kyouya knew he wasn't in it for love, so knowing Tamaki _was _put things in perspective for him. He couldn't go and seduce Haruhi knowing that Tamaki truly wanted her for more than just an experiment; it was cruel to all parties involved and Haruhi deserved better. She wasn't a sex toy, she was a human being and he should have recognized that from the start. Tamaki would offer her love, and comfort, and security; Kyouya knew he would because that was the way Tamaki was. Tamaki was everything that Haruhi could ever want and need, so Kyouya knew he had to do what was morally right. "Well go on then, confess to her," Kyouya urged, pushing Tamaki gently on the back, "I'll leave the light on so you can see where you're going this time."

Tamaki's head snapped around to Kyouya, astounded, "But what about you? Did you want to do the same thing?"

Kyouya shook his head, "That's not important now, go and do what you have to."

Tamaki's eyes widened, "You'd put my happiness before your own? You haven't even tried to stop me, you're actually encouraging me!" Without warning Tamaki threw himself at Kyouya, wrapping his arms around the glasses-clad boy, "You're the best best-friend ever!"

Kyouya smiled and pushed Tamaki off of him, "This is the last time I'm going to say it, go and get her!"

Tamaki nodded and jumped off the bed, hurrying out of the room with Kuma-chan in his hands. Kyouya watched on, the smirk still planted on his face. It wasn't exactly what he had planned, but at least he had done something worthwhile tonight, even if it wasn't worthwhile for himself.

* * *

><p>Tamaki ran out into the hallway, hugging Kuma-chan happily, Kyouya was so great! He couldn't think of a better friend to have, one that was so caring. He would even let him go after the girl, even though they both wanted her. Tamaki wanted to do cartwheels in joy, Kyouya made him so happy!<p>

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, what was he doing? Kyouya made him this happy, not Haruhi! He was going to the wrong person! It was Kyouya he loved, he had just never realized it until now. Spinning around, Tamaki went back in the direction he had come from. The light from Kyouya's room spilled out into the hall, giving him enough visibility to not get lost again. _Dieu merci_!

* * *

><p>Kyouya guessed he would just go back to sleep now, since there wasn't much else he could do. So he took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table, and ran a hand through his silky raven locks. Just as he was about to slip underneath the covers again, Tamaki came running back into the room and tackled him to the bed, smashing their lips together. Kyouya's eyes widened to the size of saucers. What in the seven hells was going on here?<p>

Tamaki pulled back and smiled at him, looking completely happy with himself. Kyouya blinked in confusion, "Tamaki, what are you doing?"

Tamaki giggled and laid down beside him, "You were willing to let me have Haruhi, even though you wanted her as well. You're always putting me ahead of yourself, and I realized, my feelings are so strong for you, you've been around for so much longer. I love Haruhi as a friend and my little girl, but nothing more. No, I love you Kyouya! I love you!"

Kyouya's heart rate sped up sevenfold. Tamaki had just confessed to him? To _him_? What? Just What? I mean, what? This, was definitely weird. But why dis Kyouya feel excited? Why was his heart fluttering? Why was the sight of Tamaki's smiling face making _him _want to smile? And for the love of kami-sama, why was he getting the urge to kiss Tamaki again? Unless…

"I love you too, Tamaki." How could he have never seen it? He was with this idiot almost twenty-four seven. But if it had taken him this long to figure it out, maybe Tamaki wasn't the idiot after all. Typical, and he thought he had everything worked out.

Tamaki yawned and snuggled closer to Kyouya, squishing Kuma-chan in between them. "_Bonsoir, mon amour._"

Kyouya closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tamaki, "_Oyasumi, watashi no aisuru hito."_

* * *

><p>The sun streamed through the window of Haruhi's room that morning, and the brunette blinked blearily as she sat up in bed. She was surprised that she had gotten such a good sleep last night, she had been expecting one of the hosts to disturb her like they usually did. Oh well, it wasn't a bad thing that she had been able to sleep, so she wasn't complaining.<p>

Stretching, Haruhi hopped out of bed and opened the door. The other hosts all happened to be coming out of their rooms at the same time as well; Mori was with Honey, of course the twins were together, and Tamaki and Kyouya came out together last. Haruhi smiled, so they had done it. No wonder she could hear people walking outside her room last night, they were all going to talk to each other.

"So you've all finally confessed to each other? I was wondering when it was going to happen, but I didn't expect you to all do it at the same time," Haruhi spoke, catching the attention of the other hosts.

Hikaru, Mori, Kyouya and Tamaki all blushed, "But how did you know? I was going to confess to you!" They all replied in unison. As soon as it was said, the four boys looked at each other in shock, "You were going to confess to her? I was going to confess to her!"

Kaoru and Honey frowned, and looked at each other, then at Mori and Hikaru, "You have some explaining to do!" They snapped in unison. Honey grabbed Mori by the arm and dragged him back into the room they had been using, while Kaoru grabbed Hikaru by the ear and pulled him back to their own room.

Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi were all left staring after them dumbfounded.

"You were all going to confess to me?" Haruhi asked in awe.

"We were all going to confess to you?" Kyouya and Tamaki asked in unison, looking at each other, "This is getting to weird! Stop talking at the same time I'm talking! Okay, on the count of three! One, two, -"

"Oh for the love of kami-sama, I'm going downstairs and making breakfast," Haruhi grumbled, cutting through Tamaki and Kyouya's little moment.

"Do you think I should tell her that the cooks would have already started making breakfast for us?" Tamaki asked Kyouya, grabbing his hand.

Kyouya shook his head, "Nah, she'll figure it out when they won't let her in the kitchen."

"I'm going downstairs to watch a movie, are you coming?" Tamaki asked, taking a step forward. Kyouya nodded and the two headed downstairs to pick out a movie together.

Meanwhile, Shima walked around the corner into the hallway that the bedrooms ran along. Humming to herself in thought, she looked up at the ceiling in contemplation, "I wonder if the servants remembered to change the bulbs last night like I told them too…"

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is by far the longest one shot I have ever written. Hope you enjoyed it, it took me all day to finish! I put off my homework for this, I'm going to regret that decision tomorrow, I just know it.<br>**

**Until next time, Au revoir!**

**Amber*****

**Translations:**

_l'amour_ (French) = The love

_tout le monde__ bonsoir_ (French) = Goodnight everybody

Oyasumi (Japanese) = Goodnight

_Dieu merci_ (French) = Thank god

_Bonsoir, mon amour_ (French) = Goodnight, my love

_Oyasumi, watashi no aisuru hito_ (Japanese) = Goodnight, my love


End file.
